


You Were My Missing Piece

by riversdamsel



Category: Doctor Who RPF
Genre: F/M, Mattex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-26
Updated: 2012-03-26
Packaged: 2017-11-02 13:16:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/369366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riversdamsel/pseuds/riversdamsel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading.</p></blockquote>





	You Were My Missing Piece

**Author's Note:**

  * For [areyoumarriedriver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/areyoumarriedriver/gifts).



Alex worries her bottom lip as they walk back to their trailers after filming, glancing nervously at Matt.  “It’s okay to be cross with me, you know,” she whispers softly, her eyes locked on the blotchy red patch spread across his cheek.  Today’s filming had called for her to slap him.  Hard.  And of course one take wasn’t enough.  He had taken it well enough but she swears she saw him roll his eyes a few times and heard him grumble under his breath- not that she can blame him.

Matt glances around before taking her hand, lacing his fingers through hers, and smiling softly, “Not cross, Kingston.  Just hurt like hell.  Remind me to never get on your bad side, yeah?” stopping at his trailer.

“Though maybe you could kiss it better,” he says, his lopsided grin spreading over his face.  “Hmm,” she replies, looking at his cheek with narrowed eyes as if inspecting it, “Nope. Sorry, I don’t think it’s kiss worthy.”

“What?  Look at it!  It’s all red and, and-” he hovers his hand near his cheek, “I can _feel_ the heat from it.  _Definitely_ kiss worthy, Kingston,” he argues.  A smile tugs at the edges of her lips and she shakes her head, her curls bouncing lightly, “Well you seem fine to me, darling.”

“No, I am not _fine_ , Alex.  I am very much very _not_ fine.  I’m absolutely terrible.  Look,” he adopts a sulking expression, hanging his head and crossing his arms sullenly.

Alex chuckles and rolls her eyes affectionately before brushing her thumb lightly over his cheekbone and placing a soft kiss to his no longer red skin.  Matt turns his head and captures her lips with his, splaying his hands above the small of her back and pulling her against him.  Alex hums happily and leans into him, placing her hands on either side of his face before running them down his chest and pushing him back, “Stop it.  Someone could see,” she says in a hushed tone, glancing around.

His hands move to squeeze her waist before running up and down her sides as he leans in, “Let’s go where they can’t see, then,” he whispers, his voice low as the words ghost over her ear, sending a shiver down her spine.

Matt takes her hand and pulls her inside the trailer, attacking her lips with his the moment the door closes shut behind them.  Alex slips her hands under his jacket and pushes it from his shoulders.  She slides the braces down so they dangle from his hips and tugs his shirt from his trousers, unbuttoning it as she backs him into the bedroom.  Once his knees hit the edge of the bed she pulls off the bow tie and discards it, along with the shirt, to the floor before pushing him back onto the bed.

Alex drops to her knees and unties his boots, pulling them off.  When she looks up her breath catches- he’s toying with one of her curls and looking at her with such…such _love_ that it scares her.  It sends her heart racing and her head is telling her she should get out before things go wrong, but her heart is telling her she’s too far in to go back now, and she knows it.  She smiles as she reaches up to run her fingers through his hair, thinking that she doesn’t want out anyway, no matter what her head is trying to tell her.

“Never said you could sit up,” she kisses him quickly before placing her hand on his chest and pushing him back.  She runs her hands up the inside of his thighs and walks her fingers up the seam of the crotch, pressing her palm against the obvious bulge there and earning a low growl.  Her fingers make easy work of the button and zip of his trousers, pulling them, along with his underwear, down and off his legs.  She presses a soft kiss to the inside of his knee before wrapping her hand around the velvet skin of his member as she begins to pump.

“ _Alex_ ,” he growls out.  A smirk pulls at the edges of her lips as she removes her hand, leaning down and licking him from base to tip before pressing a kiss there and standing up.  She toes off her boots and wiggles out of her jeans slower than she should, knowing his eyes are glued on her.  Alex turns and smiles at the sight of him lying out across the bed; his skin is flushed and his hair is sticking out in all directions, but her favorite part is his eyes- at the moment they’re a stunning green and as they sweep over her bare legs they turn just so _dark_.  He looks at her as if she’s the only thing he ever wants, ever _needs_ , and never has she felt so desired.

Her hands travel across his soft stomach and up to the smooth planes of his chest as she climbs onto the bed and straddles him.  Matt rids her of her jacket before beginning to unbutton her shirt.  He’s only on the second button when he becomes too impatient and rips it open, sending the buttons scattering and popping noisily across the floor in every direction.

She laughs softly, leaning down to lick at the shell of his ear as his fingers trail slowly up her spine and unclasp her bra, “And what am I supposed to tell the costume department tomorrow?” she whispers. 

“Blame it on the Doctor,” he says as he pulls her shirt off and throws it and her bra to the floor.  She rolls her eyes, unable to hide her smile, “I’m sure that will work, love.”

Matt opens his mouth to respond but all that comes out is a groan as Alex rolls her hips over his, her lips trailing kisses along his collar bone.  He pushes her back so her head is near the foot of the bed and he’s on top of her.  Her skin starts to feel as if it’s on fire as he runs his hands possessively over her, leaving her tingling with desire.  She moans as his lips trace her clavicle and his thumbs flick across her hardened nipples.  His thumbs are replaced by his lips as he licks and sucks at the skin of her breasts, leaving temporary marks of possession behind.

Alex arches against him as his fingers skim over her knickers and circle her sensitive bud through the fabric.

“You’ve been a _very_ bad girl today, Alex,” he whispers into the skin between her breasts.

“How?” she breathes out, lifting her hips and seeking more than his slow, teasing strokes.

Matt presses open mouthed kisses along her throat before answering, “The scene by the lake.  Where I was dead.”  His hand runs slowly up the top of her thigh before moving along the inside in a perfect imitation of her actions by the lake.

When she laughs he bites harshly at her pulse point, her laugh quickly turning into a low moan.  “It wasn’t _funny_ , Alex.  We were filming.  Someone could have _seen_.”  Matt swirls his tongue around her nipple before pulling the peak into his mouth and biting softly.  Alex finds it extremely difficult to answer as he does the same to the other, “No one’s going to notice,” she manages to get out in a strangled breath, moaning as he applies more pressure to his strokes.

“Oh but I forget,” he starts, “You _enjoy_ torturing me in public, don’t you?”  He presses a soft kiss to her lips as he moves the damp fabric of her knickers to the side.  Alex moans out his name as his fingers slip between her folds and finally _touches_ her.

Matt moves to whisper by her ear, “I _wanted_ you right then, you know.  I wanted to see you sprawled out beneath me on the sand as you came undone.  Wanted to hear my name echo across the lake as you screamed for me.”  Her eyes close and her hands clench at sheets- she’s _so close_.  Suddenly he pulls his hand away and she whines in disapproval before kissing him fiercely, their tongues battling and their teeth clashing.  He bites at her bottom lip before pulling away for air, both breathing heavily as he rests his forehead against hers.

 “Want you now,” she whispers, roaming her hands up his chest, over his shoulders and down his arms, “Want you _so bad_.”  He smiles and places a kiss to the base of her throat before hooking his fingers in the waistband of her knickers and pulling them off in one swift motion.

He stops, gazing at her practically glowing skin, swollen lips, and hair that is spread out in a disarray of wild curls.  Matt brushes his lips lightly against hers, “You are _beautiful_ , Alex,” he breathes and she kisses him softly, “You say that every time, dear.”

“Mean it every time,” he whispers before locking his lips with hers and thrusting into her. 

Alex moans into his mouth as he sets a rhythm that’s maddeningly slow.  She hooks her leg around his slender waist and throws her head back as he thrusts just that much _deeper_.  Sometimes she can’t help but marvel at the always perfect fit, as if they were _made_ for one another.  If she’s honest with herself she can’t imagine spending the rest of her life with anyone else- she wants to fall asleep in his arms every night and wake up to his ridiculous grin every morning.  Love has only ever ended up leading her down a path of hurt, but she refuses to let that happen this time because _this_ _time_ there is a level of emotion, that she’s never experienced before, behind every look, every smile, and every touch- they just seem to _click_ together.  He’s her missing puzzle piece, and now that she’s found him, she’ll be damned if she is ever going to let him go.

Alex splays her hands across his soon sweat slicked back and arches into him as he increases the pace, pushing her higher and higher.  His abdomen rubs against her oversensitive clit with each snap of his hips and she barely registers the encouragements he’s whispering into her hair.  The edges of her vision darken before light explodes in front of her, her orgasm washing over her.  Her toes curl and she digs her nails into his back as she screams out his name, and her name is soon mixed with his as she pulls him over the edge with her.

He falls onto the bed next to her and for the next few minutes all that can be heard is their labored breathing.  Matt takes her hand and brushes his thumb over her knuckles, smiling warmly at her.  She returns the smile and kisses him softly, placing her other hand on the side of his face.

They jump apart at the sound of loud rapping on the door accompanied by an angry Scottish voice, “Matt, I KNOW this was you.  I am SOAKING WET.  If you don’t get your arse out here right this second—” she bangs on the door again as Matt and Alex scramble around looking for their clothes.  Matt laughs and Alex arches an eyebrow, “What did you do?” she hisses.

He smiles smugly as he pulls on his clothes, “I may or may not have rubber banded the handle and the nozzle of her kitchen sink hose together.”  Alex attempts to give him a stern look, but fails upon imagining Karen turning on her sink and getting drenched with water as the hose flits about in all directions, sending water everywhere.  She laughs, shaking her head as she looks for her knickers, the rest of her clothes bundled in her arms, “Why?”

Matt huffs, “She glued my shoelaces together.”

Alex stares at him for a moment before laughing again, “That was Steven, love.”

His eyes widen and he stares at the door fearfully before turning back to Alex who is now searching the room frantically as Karen bangs incessantly on the door.  Matt’s smug grin is back as he holds up her knickers with one finger, “Looking for these?”

Alex narrows her eyes, “Twat,” her lips curving into a smile.  When she reaches for them he holds them out of her reach. “Actually, I think I’ll keep them.”  She glares at him before heading to the bathroom where she’ll hide until Karen’s gone, “I hope Karen slaps you.”

Matt laughs, pocketing her knickers and heading towards the door, “Don’t you think I’ve been slapped enough today?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.


End file.
